


Kiss the Girl

by irishlullaby13



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Little Mermaid references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 10:34:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8398201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irishlullaby13/pseuds/irishlullaby13
Summary: Ichabod had just gotten the resolve to meet her lips when the Lieutenant's phone pierced the growing tension between them.  Abbie quickly moved away to answer it and he was finally able to breathe once more.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this pic:  
>   
> nathyfaith and I are using the same prompt to write fics for Nickey79 for her birthday. :)

“It's like a creepy Little Mermaid themed 'It's a Small World,'” the Lieutenant grumbled next to him.

They were cautiously navigated the abandoned tunnels of what he was told had once been Sleepy Hollow's grandest water park. Rather, it _had been_ long abandoned until a vengeful water spirit had taken it over and started using it to lure children away from the town and into the murky depths of one of the rides. They were still working on finding out which ride the spirit was using as it's 'home base' as it were.

“Little Mermaid was the one that was very loosely based upon one of Hans Christian Anderson's novels, correct?” Ichabod asked.

“Extremely loose,” the Lieutenant replied casually. “But yeah... it was the one with the singing crab named Sebastian.”

He nodded. Ichabod recalled enjoying the film. Not so much the film itself but the way Abbie had sat with her knees curled up under herself, next to him, bouncing as she sang along to several of the songs. The way she had dramatically wrapped her arms around his neck as she finished 'Kiss the Girl' had made it feel as though his soul temporarily vacated his body—left him wondering if _the girl_ wanted to be kissed... by him.

_It wasn't unusual for Abbie to sing along when they watched a Disney film. Nor was it unusual for her to try and get him involved with the songs despite the fact it was the first time he had heard the tune. But there was something uniquely different about this particular tune, the way her eyes sparkled with joy and hope as she softly sang the final 'Go on and kiss the girl'..._

_Had it been an invitation? Was she simply caught up in the music, as it were?_

_His hand moved to rest on her hip as her lips parted and her tongue darted out to moisten them. His heart had been beating violently against his ribcage. His skin warmed as she leaned in a little closer, her heavy lidded eyes searching his face. A tiny smile tugged at her lips as his hand slid over her hip and came to a rest at the top of the back of her thigh._

_Ichabod had just gotten the resolve to meet her lips when the Lieutenant's phone pierced the growing tension between them. Abbie quickly moved away to answer it and he was finally able to breathe once more._

He had been annoyed. More so with himself than with Agent Reynolds for interrupting what could have potentially been a beautiful interlude in their battle against Pandora. More so when he thought he had lost her forever to the box. But once he had managed to find a away to get her back... he had found himself trying to face what his feelings toward the Lieutenant truly were.

More importantly, he endeavoured to discover what _her_ feelings for _him_ were.

“ _Hey Crane come give me a boost_.”

Ichabod blinked as he realized, during his mental meanderings, the Lieutenant had pulled ahead of him and she was now trying to climb up out of the drained cement river via some deconstructed steps. It would be easier for him with his longer legs, but her lack of height was proving to be problematic. He strode forth and picked her up by her waist, managing to illicit a soft yelp from her as he lifted her onto the only unbroken step that would allow her to easily climb out.

They were almost to the exit of the tunnel. Abbie scampered over to explore some shadowed regions of the tunnel whilst Ichabod climbed upward and out. There was a small crash followed by Abbie leting out a soft swear. This was followed by a very slowed down and 'muddled' version of the 'Kiss the Girl' tune, as though she had accidentally started a record player on a slow setting.

Ichabod lifted his head and before him on the worn, painted wall were the words 'kiss her now... now!' as though they had only been put there hours ago.

“How the hell did they get Disney to allow them to use this song,” he heard the Lieutenant huff. “That's probably why they went under. Disney probably found out they were using it and slapped them with a lawsuit...” The music stopped and she returned as he managed to find his footing. “Nothing...”

His eyes stayed transfixed on the words until she snapped her fingers in front of his face. Ichabod gazed down at her grinning face as she said, “Earth to Crane... You all right?”

He glanced between the words then her. The words. Abbie. _Kiss her now... now!_. _Abbie_. And then all he could hear was a cartoon crab singing that he needed to kiss the girl.

Dammit all to hell. He had to. He was weary of not knowing. At least this way he would know if it was something she desired from him or if it was not. If it was, he would be the happiest man on Earth. If she did not, he would apologize and put the thoughts out of his mind forever more. The later would take a considerable amount of effort but he would manage it.

The Lieutenant's eyes widened when he pulled her close. Her breath hitched and she gently grasped the lapels of his coat as he trailed his thumb over her bottom lip. Her eyes drifted closed and as his fingers trailed down to tilt her chin upward.

Tentatively, he pressed his lips to hers. He kept it soft and chaste in the event she wanted to pull away. She tugged gently on his coat, pulling herself closer and up onto her toes to reach him better. A tiny sound escaped from deep inside of her when he deepened the kiss, daring to taste her. Her fingers abandoned his coat and entwined behind his neck.

Had it not been for the soft wail of a child, the Lord alone knew how long the kiss would have continued. They pulled away from each other to catch their breaths. Both lightly licked their lips, trying to taste the other on their mouths.

“Wish you would have waited until I wasn't covered with pool sludge,” Abbie said softly. “But I'm not arguing.” She smoothed down the front of his coat then patted his chest. “That cry sounded like it came from one of the other rides.”

Ichabod nodded in agreement. “Let us unravel this mystery and then there shall be a non-sludge kiss, should you so wish.”

Abbie's grin widened until her nose crinkled. “I do wish.” She gave his arm a playful swat. “Let's go.”

And they raced eagerly into the sunlight in pursuit of their newest foe.


End file.
